An agarwood is the fragrant wood containing the resin that has unique aroma. The producing district of agarwood is found mainly in Southeast Asia. The fragrance of the agarwood obtained by heating or burning was used as incense. Especially among the agarwood, the high quality agarwood called “Kyara”, is highly prized.
Conventionally, the collection method of fragrance ingredient from a fragrant wood is by the thermal decomposion of the fragrant wood powder with a mixed gas as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-93287. However, this collection method had a disadvantage that a burnt smell depending on the dry distillation of fragrant wood can not be removed. Also, this method is a complicated method that requires a special apparatus and an adjustment of heating temperature and mixed gas. Also, the decomposition product of fragrant wood yields ingredient other than original fragrance ingredient and the colored solution. Therefore, it was impossible to reproduce the original aroma of agarwood completely from the collected fragrance ingredient of the prior art.